<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the different ways a duo can die by Inky_moro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868001">the different ways a duo can die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro'>Inky_moro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anno Uno Scribere [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: This is How We'll Die, Gen, He/They Unus, Jan 19, Memento mori, Unus Annus, angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively: What happens when Unus &amp; Annus are separated? </p><p>Death, </p><p>obviously.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anno Uno Scribere [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the different ways a duo can die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being kidnapped by aliens was an.. Interesting experience. Apparently they could sense he was different from the rest of the inhabitants of Earth, and they wanted to know why. Thus, they had begun performing experiments on him.</p><p>It had started out small, with him performing logic puzzles and solving simple equations (once he figured out what fancy alien-symbol-thing represented addition, subtraction, multiplication and division, Annus was all set) But it had quickly evolved into bigger things, like the odd personality tests and thought experiments (he was going to be scarred forever due to the Trolley Problem reenactment). </p><p>Annus did as they asked- or maybe he was misunderstanding everything/having a truly horrible dream- he did what he thought would help him survive. He met all their expectations, which was unexpected.</p><p>He could sense they were different, and they had to figure out why. What was so different about this human? Was he even human? If he was human, could others sense their presence? If he wasn’t, what the hell was he doing on Earth. They had to figure it out.</p><p>They dissected him.</p><p>---</p><p>In another world, Unus found himself being chased by a shark.</p><p>He wasn’t even sure how they had ended up in the water, or gotten to the beach. Come to think of it, Unus didn’t even remember leaving their house this morning, but it must have happened because here he was, frantically paddling away from a shark in their nice suit. </p><p>They knew it was no use. They were headed in the opposite direction of shore, so no one would make it in time to help and he wasn’t sure he wanted them to. After all, why get into any danger on his account? They definitely didn’t deserve it.</p><p>Eventually, their limbs grew tired and numb, weighed down by the thick fabric of the suit which, once soaked through, didn’t do much to protect from the chill of the sea. Unus slowed, almost to a stagnant pace in the chilly water, and turned to face his doom head-on. <br/>A small boat that was travelling back to shore would notice the blood seeping through the sea like ink, and a piece of black fabric would drift to shore for some kid to use as their sandcastle’s flag. </p><p>Afterward, when word had gotten around, people would mention how incredibly odd it was that there was a shark in these waters. They said that the strange person must have done something horrible in this life or another one in order for this to happen. They didn’t know how right they were. </p><p>---</p><p>Annus didn’t have anything better to do than play world of warcraft. He was stagnating- he didn’t know what to do with himself. There’s no clear cut path for a pseudo-human/demi-god in life. There was no one that understood what he was going through.</p><p>Unus, following a similar line of thought, was sitting outside in the rain, listening to the droplets hit the ground and splatter. They laughed at the tiny rain explosions until their laughter turned to tears, and they curled up into as small a ball as possible, rocking back and forth. </p><p>Annus was in someone’s basement. He’d been there several days, originally taking refuge from the storm. Finding WoW was just a bonus, and he couldn’t think of anything better to do, so he poured all his focus into the game, or tried to at least. He kept thinking, questioning the point of anything and everything, and wondering what the hell happened to the occupants of the house.</p><p>Unus was lying on his back, staring up at the pouring rain when the thunder started.<br/>It was quiet at first- truth be told they’d thought it was their stomach rumbling- but as time wore on there was no mistaking the noise, especially when they saw flashes of lightning. They didn’t move though, after all the likelihood of them getting struck by lighting was…. </p><p>After a while, Annus felt his stomach rumbling and realized that his throat was parched. He didn’t do anything about it however, he could handle a bit of discomfort. He knew pain, and he wasn’t going to die from a little hunger..</p><p>Well, Unus didn’t know what the likelihood of them getting hit by a lightning bolt was, but it couldn’t be that high or they’d hear about lightning related deaths more often. The lightning may be getting closer.. but the grass was so comfortable…</p><p>When the family that lived in the house returned from their vacation they were shocked to find a man dead in their basement. They called an ambulance and the police and Annus was buried in some little-known cemetery a few days later.</p><p>Unus was not so lucky. Their burnt remains would become food for fungi and worms. Someone’s dog would discover their charred bones many moons later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if I remember to update this there are plenty more ways these poor babies could die<br/>*evil laughter*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>